kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular enemy
. From left to right: Bouncy, Nruff, Waddle Dee, Cappy, Grizzo, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Scarfy, Chip.]] '''Regular enemies' are creatures that serve as common obstacles in the ''Kirby'' series. They inhabit every part of Kirby's universe, from the valleys of Dream Land, to the depths of outer space. Most can usually be easily defeated in one or two hits. Kirby's Inhale ability can take out all but certain ones instantly, though some can only be defeated with an extremely powerful force, such as a Super Ability, the Hypernova ability, or Robobot Armor. Others, however, are invincible to all means of attack, such as Gordo. Starting from Kirby's Adventure, some regular enemies give Kirby a Copy Ability when inhaled, while others do not (these enemies are referred to as ability-neutral enemies). Most of them respawn even if they were just defeated a short while ago should the screen scroll back to where they originally appeared; almost all of them reappear if a room is exited and re-entered through a door. Only special ones (like UFOs, Crets or Mirras) do not reappear until the whole level is restarted. List ''Kirby's Dream Land | }} Kirby's Adventure | }} Kirby's Pinball Land | }} Kirby's Dream Course | }} Kirby's Dream Land 2 | }} Kirby's Block Ball | }} Kirby's Toy Box Bounder | Co-Kracko | Crack-Tweet | Efreeti | Elieel | King Dedede | Kracko | Mr. Frosty | Robo Rick | Waddle Dee Kirby Super Star | }} Kirby's Dream Land 3 | }} Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards | }} Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble | }} Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land | }} Kirby Air Ride | }} Kirby & The Amazing Mirror | }} Kirby: Canvas Curse | }} Kirby: Squeak Squad | }} Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby's Epic Yarn | }} Kirby Mass Attack In-game Enemies Sub-game Enemies Beanbon | Big Beanbon | Bio Spark | Blade Knight | Bombot | Bouncy | Bronto Burt | Cappy | Capsule J2 | Dekabu | Flamer | Flotzo | Fuu fuu | Giant Beanbon | Gordo | Grindarr | Kabu | Little Woods | Mini Lobster | Mogmole | Oohroo | Parasol Waddle Dee | Parasol Waddle Doo | Scarfy | Skully | Squishy | Stactus | Starman | Sword Knight | Tac | Tookey | Twizzy | Twister | Waddle Dee | Waddle Doo | Wheelie Kirby's Return to Dream Land Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Armor Dee | Big Gordo | Big Waddle Dee | Blade Knight | Blipper | Bouncy | Bouncy Sis | Bowby | Bronto Burt | Cappy | Cerulean | Chilly | Coldtzo | Como | Degout | Dubior Jr. | Elec | Flamer | Foley | Gemra | Gigatzo | Gigatzo | Gold Waddle Dee | Gordo | Hot Head | Juckle | Kabu | Knuckle Joe | Lanzer | Leafan | Moonja | Mumbies | Needlous | Noddy | Nruff | Owgulf | Parasol (enemy) | Parasol Waddle Dee | Pierce | Poppy Bros. Jr. | Puppet Dee | Rocky | Scarfy | Searches | Sheld | Shotzo | Sir Kibble | Snowl | Sparky | Swordory | Training dummy | Volttzo | Waddle Dee | Waddle Doo | Water Galbo | Whippy (enemy) Kirby: Triple Deluxe Normal Enemies Enemies defeated with the Hypernova ability | }} Kirby Fighters Deluxe Bronto Burt | Combo Dedede | Gordo | Laser Ball | Mini Dedede | Starman | UFO Kirby | Waddle Dee | Waddle Dee Train Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Beetley | Big Gordo | Bouncy | Bronto Burt | Como | Clown Acrobot | Gordo | Scarfy | Soarar | Swordory | Waddle Dee Kirby and the Rainbow Curse | }} Kirby: Planet Robobot Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Big Gordo | Bug | Gordo Kirby's Blowout Blast Babut | Big Gordo | Big Waddle Dee (normal and purple) | Bouncy | Bronto Burt (normal, Sectra, and purple) | Broom Hatter | Cappy | Chip | Glunk | Gordo | Grizzo | Kabu | Key Dee | Masher | Mega Masher | Mini Masher | Mumbies | Nruff | Scarfy | Shotzo | Soarar | Spear Waddle Dee (normal, Spear Sectra Dee) | Squishy | Waddle Dee (normal, Sectra Dee and purple) Kirby Battle Royale Axe Knight | Bronto Burt | Ghost | King Dedede | Kirby (species) | Green Kirby | Blue Kirby | Orange Kirby | White Kirby | Yellow Kirby | Meta Knight | Mini Whispy Woods | Soldier Waddle Dee | Training dummy | UFO Kirby Star Allies | }} Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Amprey | Anemonee | Battins | Big Waddle Dee | Blipper | Bobber Clod | Boinger | Bomber | Bronto Burt | Buttonbee | Buttonbug | Buttonfly | Calderon | Candlemander | Chilly | Cutfish | Cyclod | Dandan | Danglerfish | Dropso | Emba | Embaconda | Embird | Flamer | Freezo | Gator | Gordo | Green Flamer | Grizzo | Jelly Jr. | Li'l Kracko | Lickeur | Magmotamus | Mariner | Me-Devil | Mole | Octopea | Ooki | Orbitfly | Redfly | Rolling Clod | Sawgill | Scarfy | Sea Jelly | Shelby | Shotzo | Slobba | Sneak Sack | Snip-Snap | Soldier | Soocher | Space Jelly | Spore Jelly | Stogue | Sulkworm | Swadclod | Truck Monster | Twiggy Woods | UFO | Uniclod | Waddle Dee | Waddle Doo | We-Devil | Ye-Devil Super Kirby Clash'' Big Gordo | Bug | Gordo Category:Enemies Category:List